Dirty Little Secret
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Ichigo and his twin brother, Shiro, have always been inseparable. If you would see one, then the other was not far behind. Full summary inside. HichiIchi. Twincest. Rating bumped up to T
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ichigo and his twin brother, Shiro, have always been inseparable. If you would see one, then the other was not far behind. No one thought anything about it, they just believed that they were showing brotherly love. That is, until they twins were caught kissing in an unused hall in their high school. What will they do now that someone knows their Dirty Little Secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...so sad...

* * *

><p>"Ichi~ Hichi~ Come on boys! Don't wanna be late on your first day of high school!" Called a tall, beautiful woman with a head full of strawberry blond hair and soft, gentle, brown eyes. Those eyes were currently sparkling with amusement as she looked up the stairs of the home she shared with her husband, twin boys, and twin girls. She loved her family more then anything in the world.<p>

"It's Shiro, Ma!" Called back her second born son, "Stop callin me Hichi!"

Upstairs, the younger of the two boys glared at his twin who was snickering lightly before a pillow hit him in the face. The two twin boys were almost identical, if not for the younger being born as an albino with snowy white hair, deathly pale skin, and red eyes while the older had bright, sunset orange hair, eyes like their mother, and bronzed skin. The two boys loved nothing more then being near each other, and it was rare to find one without the other.

"Oh quit throwin pillows at me iHichigo/i~" The elder twin teased, ducking when another pillow was chucked at him, "Ok, ok...I'll stop callin ya that."He snickered before looping an arm around his brother and nuzzling into his snowy hair, "Hmmm...what ya think high school's gunna be like?"

"I dunno...I just hope they dun try'n separate us like they did back 'n middle school." The lighter male responded as he pressed a kiss to his twin's temple. Despite being younger, he was taller by a few inches, not that he minded of course.

"Yeah...maybe mom said somethin to the principle...she said she knows him." Ichigo replied as he wiggled free to finish getting dressed in the school uniform.

Once they were both dressed, they headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before leaving the house and heading off for their first day of high school.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Shiro! Hey you two!" Bellowed a rather loud mouthed red-head as he waved his arms over his head to try and get the twins' attention.<p>

The two glanced at each other and shook their heads before turning their eyes back to the group of friends they've had since elementary school. Among the group was Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Uryuu Ishida, Arisawa Tatsuki, and Yasutora Sado, better known as Chad thanks to Ichigo.

Renji, the one who had hollered at them, was a tall teen with fire-truck red hair that was always pulled into a top-knot on his head. He was broad shouldered, had mischievous wine colored eyes, and black tribal tattoos on his face, neck, and the bit of chest and shoulders that could be seen under his uniform top. How he got away with those tattoos was beyond the twins and they never bothered to question him.

Orihime was what most men's, and some women's, wet dreams were made of. She had long apricot colored hair, a slim waist, large bust, and cute, almost childish face. Shiro swore up and down that the naive girl had a crush on his twin, Ichigo was completely oblivious to that fact, however.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was another tall one in the group. He stood at about 6'2" at the age of sixteen and constantly picked on the shorter males in the group, mainly Ichigo and Ishida. He had seemingly untamable teal hair, bright blue eyes that rivaled the mischievousness of Renji's, there was almost always a feral grin stretched over his face and he, like Renji, bore tattoos that no one bothered to ask how he got away with them. His, however, were simple jagged blue-green marks on the corners of his eyes. He was built like Renji, strong and formidable looking, yet had more of a wild air about him then the red-head.

Kuchiki Rukia was easily the smallest of the group. Standing at a mere 5'2", the petite raven haired girl was believed to be the 'weak link' among the group. However, she had a temper on her that made it so she could easily stand against some of the biggest men and not even think of backing down. Her big violet eyes spoke of promises of pain to anyone who dared talk down to her.

Matsumoto Rangiku was one that both twins tended to try and not get in a room alone with. For as long as the two had known her, she was, well, interesting. She had long, wavy, strawberry-blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a chest that was only rivaled by Inoue's. Unlike Inoue, though, Rangiku had a bad habit of trying to suffocate men within her bosom, not that many argued with it.

Uryuu Ishida was one that made both twins wonder why he was in their merry band of misfits. He was intelligent, stuck-up, and Shiro always wanted to punch him. He wore his inky black hair long in the front and short in the back so that the bangs were framing his pale, pointed face. His eyes were a cold blue and hidden behind silver, rectangular frames. Ichigo swore to all that was holy and unholy that the only reason he hung around them was to try and make Inoue notice him.

Arisawa Tatsuki was one that the twins had both known the longest, aside from each other of course. Both of the twins had spent their younger years in karate with her. She was extremely tom-boyish and was a beast in karate. Neither of the twins ever managed to beat her and it bruised their egos to know a girl could best them every time. She wore her short, dark hair in spikes around her head and her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown.

Finally, there was Sado Yasuturo, the gentle giant. Sado, or Chad as Ichigo dubbed him, was the tallest of their little group. He was also built like a brick wall. With one look at the large teen, most went running the other way. He was soft spoken and had a heart of gold. His hair was rather bushy and hung down over one eye while the uncovered one always held a calm, serene look to it.

Once Ichigo and Shiro joined the group, Ichigo dove behind his twin as Rangiku decided to dive in and give one, or both, of them a hug. Snickering arose from the group as Shiro let out a yelp and flailed his arms as he was smothered by the older teen's ample bosom.

"Hee hee...I think you should let him go, Matsumoto." Ichigo laughed as he watched his brother try to free himself.

Rangiku laughed a little and gave Shiro one last squeeze before letting him go and putting her hands on Ichigo's and Shiro's heads, "So, how are our favorite little freshman?" She cooed sweetly as Shiro coughed and gasped, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Of the group, Rangiku, Renji, and Grimmjow were the oldest, all three being in their second year already. The rest were just now entering their first year and they all, besides the twins, glared at Rangiku for what she said.

"What about all of us, huh?" Tatsuki demanded, placing her fisted hands against her hips and scowling.

Rangiku laughed and pulled the twins into a hug, ignoring the fact that they both started to flail and try to squirm from her grip, "Oh come on! Everyone knows the twins are everyone's favorites!" She cried, squeezing them tighter.

"Um...Rangiku-san...I think they're turning blue..." Inoue whispered as she looked at the two boys who were struggling even harder now.

Rangiku blinked and looked down at them, "Oh my...they are." She said, surprise evident in her voice as she let them go.

Both twins staggered away from her, grasping their chests and gasping for air as they held each other up. Meanwhile, Renji and Grimmjow were both dying with laughter at the sight of the two teens almost being, as Renji dubbed it, killed by boobage.

"Tch. What children." Ishida sighed, shaking his head before turning for the gate, "The bell will be ringing soon. It would be in all of your best interests to get inside before hand." He tossed over his shoulder before striding away.

Ichigo, who had finally managed to gather his breath enough, stood a bit straighter and scowled at Ishida's back before turning his eyes to the rest of the group, "Hate to admit it...but he is right. Maybe we should head in." He said with a shrug as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and glanced at his twin before starting inside.

When they all got inside, the group split up to each head off to their own classes. Luckily, after getting their schedules, Ichigo and Shiro found out that they did have all the same classes.

"Yes! Go mom!" Ichigo cheered after looking over their schedules and confirming that they were exactly alike.

Shiro chuckled a bit and slung an arm around the smaller twin's shoulders before heading to their homeroom class. Both of them ignored all the odd looks they were getting. After all, twins, walking down the hall like that while one is albino and decidedly punkish, they were bound to get odd looks. They were used to it though.

* * *

><p>When lunch came around, the twins were heading from their last class before lunch to meet up with their friends when Shiro spotted an empty classroom. A smirk curled over his lips and after a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the room, pushing the door shut with his foot before gently shoving the shorter male up against the wall beside the door and mashing their lips together.<p>

Ichigo, who had been about to ask what his brother was doing, groaned softly into the mashing of lips and raised his arms to wrap them around Shiro's neck, his lips slipping open to make room for his brother's pierced tongue. They both knew this was highly taboo, but that just made everything even more exciting for them. Shiro had always loved dangerous things and Ichigo, after spending so much time with his rather troublesome twin, grew to love them just as much. They knew they loved each other, they knew they loved taking risks. To them, these actions were the best of both worlds for them.

Shiro let out a soft, possessive growl as he nibbled on his brother's lower lip, smirking mentally at the soft whine the smaller of the two elicited. He pressed his form tighter to his brother's, curling one hand in the orange locks upon his twin's head while the other hand went to Ichigo's hip. The pale twin shoved one leg between his twin's and ground his thigh against his brother's groin, reviling in the gasp that the action produced.

Ichigo whined softly and pulled away from the kiss, tipping his head back slightly and sucking in gasping lung-fulls of air, "A-ah...Shiro...n-not here..." He whispered breathlessly as his twin started to attack his neck, tugging down the collar of his shirt to reach the flesh beneath, "Nnnng...Shiro..."

Shiro grinned before suddenly pulling away and starting to straighten his clothes, glancing back at his flushed twin with a smirk, "Well...a'right then...time fer lunch." He hummed as he headed to the door and peeked out to make sure the hall was still empty before leaving the room, trying not to laugh at the expression he knew Ichigo was wearing.

Ichigo tried not to whine in disappointment as he adjusted himself before slipping out of the room as well. He hated when Shiro did things like that and the younger male knew he hated it which made him want to do so all the more.

When they got to the lunch room, Ichigo had plenty of time to calm himself down and had stopped in a bathroom to make sure there weren't any visible marks since he knew his brother tended to do anything and everything to embarrass him. The twins slipped into the seats their friends left for them, after getting lunch, and joined in on the conversation which was, of course, about the new classes.

"My math teacher is sooooo kyute!" Rangiku squealed to the other girls and anyone else who would listen.

Ichigo and Shiro, of course, ignored her and chatted with Renji about their own classes.

Lunch continued on and the group of friends continued their conversation, completely unawares of the eyes that were resting on the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your first day of school, boys?" Masaki Kurosaki asked as she looked at her twin sons as the family ate dinner.

Ichigo and Shiro glanced at each other before smiling at there mother and replying in unison, "It was awesome!"

Masaki laughed at their actions while their father, Isshin, blinked. He always got a little freaked out when they did things like talking in unison or finishing each others' sentences. One would think he'd be used to it by now, but he didn't think he'd ever be used to it.

"So my talk with your principle worked then?" Their mother asked, lifting a bit of rice to her mouth.

Both boys nodded, "Yeah mom, it..." Ichigo started, letting Shiro finish with, "Worked perfectly, thanks."

Isshin rolled his eyes when the boys did that and shook his head, making the twins bust out laughing. The only reason they did that was to bother him and he knew it.

"We also have a few classes with old friends and have lunch with everyone." Ichigo stated before glancing at Shiro.

"Matsumoto almost smothered us again this morning...I swear...she enjoys making it difficult for boys to breath." The younger twin stated, shaking his head a bit as he leaned back a bit, purposly kicking at his twin's foot gently.

Ichigo resisted the urge to jerk in surprise before kicking his brother back, "A few of our teachers thought it was odd for us to be in the same classes, but we just had em call the principle and he explained to them whatever you told him." He told their mother flashing a small smile.

She nodded in understanding to his words, "Well I'm glad you didn't have any problems with the teachers. Why don't you boys head up to bed? I'll do the dishes tonight." She offered with a small smile, "I'm sure you're both tired after your first day."

The boys smiled and stood, both moving to hug the woman kissing her cheeks, Ichigo on the left while Shiro took the right, "Thanks mom." They said in unison again before pulling away to head up to their room.

Once they were gone, Icchin looked at Masaki with a small frown. They both knew something was odd about their boys, but niether of them questioned it, figuring they would just grow out of it in time.

How wrong they were.

"I'm tellin ya, Shiro...I think someone saw us today..." Ichigo murmured as he lay beneath his twin, hugging him around the neck.

The two were on Shiro's bed with nothing but the sheets covering them. They would do this often, knowing their parents wouldn't bother them after nightfall, so long as they were as quiet as possible.

"Dun be so paranoid, Ichi." Shiro murmured, leaning down to nibble on Ichigo's neck, "I made sure no one could see us." He whispered against the bronze skin of his twin's collar, "Just relax and lemme make ya forget all about what probably didn't happen..."

A shudder ran through the smaller twin's frame as Shiro nipped lightly at a rather sensitive spot on his neck, "Alright...just dun leave any visible marks please..." He breathed as he relaxed and let his twin work.

"O' course..." Shiro snickered as he let one hand drift along Ichigo's side before dipping between his thighs to tease at his entrance with already lotion slicked digits.

Ichigo bit back a soft groan as he let his legs fall open, giving his brother more room to work. The younger twin chuckled a bit at the display and slowly started to push his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle, pressing his lips to Ichigo's to drink down any sounds that managed to escape. When he felt the older boy shift a bit, he mentally smirked and pushed his finger as deep as possible before pulling it back out and repeating his actions. The small sounds his twin was uttering were shooting straight towards his groin, making him harder then he thought possible as he continued to prepare the older boy for what was to come.

Ichigo whimpered slightly and pushed down on his brother's hand, silently begging for more, a shudder racing through him as his silent plea was answered with another slick digit pressing inside him and stretching him more. His hips moved in time with his brother's thrusting fingers as Shiro pulled away from the kiss for a few moments to gulp down some much needed air before sealing their lips together again.

Once their lips were sealed again, Shiro started scissoring his fingers a bit in order to stretch the older boy more, still drinking down any sound that escaped his twin. When he felt he had gone far enough with just two fingers, he added a third and shifted the angle he was thrusting at in order to find the spot he knew all to well that would send sparks up his brother's spine. He knew when he hit the spot he was aiming for when Ichigo's body arched slightly and his inner walls clamped down on Shiro's thrusting fingers. At that point, the younger of the two thrusted his fingers into his brother's velvety entrance before pulling them away, breaking the kiss at the same time in order to move and grab the bottle of lotion so he could slather some on his length. When he had gotten himself prepared, he looked down at his brother and pressed a chaste kiss to his kiss swollen lips, smiling softly at the flush that covered his cheeks, making the few small freckles on the bridge of his nose show more then normal.

"Love you, Ichi." Shiro whispered softly before claiming those lips fully as he shifted to start pushing into the tight, wet heat of his twin. He swallowed down the groan that escaped his twin, continuing to push in until he was fully seated within his brother, pulling away from the kiss in order to look down into his twin's lust filled chocolate orbs.

"M-move...Shiro...p-please..." The smaller of the two begged, shifting his hips slightly to try and get some of the delicious friction that he knew was to come from the familiar dance.

Shiro couldn't help but smirk slightly before pulling almost completely free of his brother's tight heat, smashing their lips back together before snapping his hips forward to delve into the warmth again, swallowing the sharp sound his brother uttered as a shudder ran through his own spine. He repeated his actions, pulling out before shoving back in, loving the feeling of his brother's dull nails digging into the pale flesh of his back. He knew that his seemingly sweet, innocent brother loved being claimed hard and fast like this and wasn't about to deny him of it.

Ichigo kept moaning and gasping into his brother's mouth, moving his hips to match his brother's as much as possible while his own neglected erection bobbed between them. When Shiro shifted his angle slightly, it took all Ichigo had to not scream in pleasure as the younger of the two ruthlessly pounded into his prostate, sending sparks up his spine and filling his vision with stars. He pulled back from the kiss and tilted his head back, his breaths coming in short gasps as his eyes clenched shut tight, soft whimpers escaping him. He knew he had to keep quiet, but with the way he was being pounded into the mattress, it was growing increasingly harder to keep himself quiet.

When Ichigo broke the kiss, Shiro locked his lips around the older boy's shoulder, sucking on the sweaty, flushed skin there, breaking blood vessels and nipping lightly, ensuring there would be a mark left over. He smirked to himself when he felt Ichigo burry his head into his neck, muttering incoherently against his flesh as the muscles surrounding his cock started to shudder and clench, signaling the older boy's impending orgasm. He moved one hand to grasp at the sweat dampened orange locks in order to pull his twin into a bruising kiss as he started to thrust harder into that one spot within the older boy, feeling his own release building within his belly.

Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss, his muscles tensing as his back bowed and his length throbbed a few times before erupting, causing his vision to go blank and his insides to clamp down around his brother's thrusting length within him.

Shiro let out a low, possessive growl at feeling that and thrust a few more times before pushing as deep as possible into the smaller boy, shooting his load deep into his twin while groaning into the kiss he still held his twin in. His hips jerked a few times as he emptied his release before stilling.

Once he stilled, Shiro pulled away from the kiss and hovered over his brother for a few moments before pulling himself free and rolling to the side to slump down beside his twin, tugging him into a hug and kissing his sweaty forehead, "Mine..." He murmured against the still flushed skin, smirking when he heard a small purring hum as response and felt the smaller boy curl closer.

"Yours..." Ichigo murmured sleepily as he closed his eyes and rested his head under his twin's chin, sighing softly before relaxing and falling into a content, dreamless sleep.

Shiro let a goofy smile cross over his face at hearing his brother's faint reply and glanced at his sleeping form before shifting a bit to tug up the blankets that had been kicked to the foot of the bed during their love-making and cover them both. He pressed a kiss to his twin's head before nuzzling the soft locks of orange and following his brother into the realm of sleep.


End file.
